


Christmas Kitten

by GreenCat42



Series: Voltron One Shots [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, background coran/alfor, background romellura, lance with kittens is the best adorable thing ever, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: Lance convinces Shiro to visit the local animal shelter two weeks before Christmas and falls in love with the runt of the litter. Shiro can't say no to his boyfriend nor the opportunity for the perfect Christmas gift.





	Christmas Kitten

Based off a [tumblr post](http://paladinikoe.tumblr.com/post/181297710332/kashi-look-at-this-kitten-hes-so-smol-i-just) I saw that I couldn't just not write.

* * *

 

            Shiro knew that going to the local animal shelter with Lance was a bad idea. He had a hard time not seeing the animals and not wanting to take all of them home. Lance’s favorite area was the cat room. Currently, his boyfriend was sitting on the floor with cats swarming around him. One black kitten snuggled in his lap, two others draped across his crossed legs. A chubby orange kitten was currently gripping the back of his baseball t-shirt and climbing his back determined to reach his shoulder.

            A very tiny kitten toddled over and batted at his shoelaces. Lance squeaked and scooped him up blue eyes sparkling when Shiro made eye contact. “Kashi look at this kitten! He’s so tiny and small and I just want to squish him!” Lance squealed rubbing his cheek against the tiny tiger-striped kitten.

            “He’s adorable Lance,” Shiro replied kneeling down to brush his hand against the head of a large black cat who rumbled a deep purr.

            “I bet you’re the runt of the litter, such a tiny little guy. No one ever really loves runts, I’d bring you home in a heartbeat little one,” Lance cooed. “Duchess would love you so much, she was a momma herself. She’d teach you everything.”

            Christmas was in two weeks, which meant their finances were tight. Being part of a large family meant Lance had to spend most of his paychecks on Christmas gifts. Shiro was a bit more fortunate, his only family being Keith and Krolia. When they finally had to leave, mainly because Shiro knew if he didn’t drag Lance out he’d adopt every single cat despite a nearly empty wallet. “Lance, uhm could you meet me in the car, I was gonna ask about a donation,” Shiro said.

            “Kay Kashi,” Lance said reaching up to peck his cheek.

            Red flushed across his cheeks, he still wasn’t quite used to the open affection Lance offered him. The blonde woman behind the counter tried to hide a smile, but her dark almost purple eyes sparkled. Her nametag read ‘Romelle’ and Shiro just shook his head a bit. “My girlfriend is the same way,” she said a dreamy smile curling on her lips.

            “I uhm. That tiny grey tiger kitten, the runt. Could you maybe hold him until Christmas?” Shiro asked. “I can pay for his adoption right now if you need to.”

            Romelle chewed on her lip a bit fiddling with a pen. “Normally we don’t hold adoptions, but I know that runts don’t get adopted as quickly. He’s been here a few weeks and your boyfriend was the first one to take a shine to him.”

            “Please, it would mean the world to me, to Lance.”

            “Coran!” Romelle hollered.

            A tall spry looking older man with a large mustache hopped up to the counter. “Yes, my dear.”

            “Would it be ok for this gentleman to adopt a kitten and pick him up around Christmas.”

            The man named Coran stared hard at Shiro, leaning across the white counter. “I can pay in advance if you’re worried that I won’t hold up to my word.”

            Clapping his hands together. “Romelle get the paperwork together! My boy you can pay in advance if you wish, or when you pick him up. I’ll make sure the kitten has an adoption pending collar put on immediately,” Coran exclaimed.

            “Thank you so much! It’s a Christmas surprise for my boyfriend.”

            Coran wiped a tear from his eye. “Ah, young love. My husband still surprises me every year, such beauty.”

            Romelle smiled and handed the paperwork over to Shiro. He quickly filled it out, noticing that the kitten’s name was ‘Pike’ and he knew that Lance would love it. Pulling out his wallet, he paid for Pike in advance despite Romelle insisting he didn’t have to do that. “I insist, if everything is in order, I have to go. My boyfriend is waiting in the car.”

            “We’ll see you Christmas Eve, we’re open till 4.”

            Shiro waved and headed out to the car and his boyfriend.

+++

            It was hard to distract Lance enough to go pick up Pike on Christmas Eve, but Shiro managed. Normally they opened presents on Christmas day, but the two of them were traveling most of the morning to celebrate with Lance’s family. Pike mewed pitifully in the carrier. “It’s ok little guy, you’ll be home soon,” Shiro said in a soothing voice.

            He’d made the excuse that they were out of rolls for the soup. A package sat next to Pike’s carrier, along with the folder with his information. Pulling into the driveway of their house, he smiled seeing the Christmas lights already lit up. This was Lance’s favorite holiday, next to Halloween, so it was all out. Carefully picking up Pike’s carrier, the rolls, and his folder; Shiro shut the car door and headed to their house.

            Warm air hit his face when he opened the door, juggling the carrier in his good arm, his prosthetic shutting the door behind him. “You’re back babe,” Lance said his footsteps coming closer.

            Pike took this moment to meow and Shiro heard a gasp. Coming into the room, his blue eyes widened. “Shiro, what-what?” he sputtered.

            “Merry Christmas Lance,” Shiro said.

            Duchess cracked one eye open and flicked her tail. Lance rushed over to the carrier, peering in. “It’s the runt, you adopted the runt for me?”

            Tears filled Lance’s eyes and he sniffed. “I knew how much you wanted him and I thought you deserve a wonderful Christmas present.”

            Arms wrapped around Shiro’s waist and Lance hugged him close. “Let him out, I want him to meet Duchess.”

            Shiro set the carrier down on the floor and Lance opened it sitting down with barely contained excitement. “His name is Pike.”

            Pike toddle out, mewing at Lance. “He’s perfect.”

            Duchess stretched and jumped down, her fluffy plume of a tail raised high. “Duchess this is your new brother, Pike.”

            Shiro saw how happy Lance was with the new kitten, a smile curling on his lips. Pike settled in his lap purring. Duchess sniffed him and licked his face. His little family was growing and although he adopted Pike for Lance, he was just as happy to see Pike in their home as Lance.


End file.
